


England vs France; Prisoners of the Enemy

by Moonrose91



Series: The Steampunk(ish) Roommates [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Roommates by AsheRhyder on deviantART
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month is a long time to sit in a brig.</p><p>James is starting to hope it ends sooner rather then later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sharp Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Make Me Turn This Airship Around](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12806) by AsheRhyder. 



Jareth huffed softly as the doctor leaned over him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm concerned about the dilated pupil," the doctor answered and he heard Jamie groan from behind the doctor.

"I apologize," Jareth retorted and tried not to get irritated.

They had been here a week, the other man in the brig having left sometime earlier, and he was still feeling sick to his stomach. He was told that this could happen, but the fact the doctor was concerned with his eye, seriously. "What does dilated mean?" Jareth asked.

"It means the pupil is expanded to the maximum it can go," the doctor explained.

"If it is my left eye it's always like that. And I will be both hurt and relieved if Jamie didn't know that. Hurt because, Jamie, how could you not notice? We're the best of friends! Compatriots! Each other's rock when the storm rages! Relieved because you're my friend and it would be weird if you noticed my eyes that much," Jareth answered and the doctor frowned at him.

"When did that happen?" the doctor asked.

"Second year of service. Accident," Jareth answered simply, ignoring how his stomach clenched in fear. He remembered the shouting, the cries, and the fear.

And then they were falling, falling, spiraling down, the steering caught up in the support system and it was a horrifying nightmare. And there was pain and falling, falling, eternal falling, and all that filled his mind was Jamie and Sarah and then there was an explosion of pain, followed by darkness. Darkness that was punctuated by Jamie's shouting, pleads and prayers for Jareth to respond and--

"Jareth!" Jamie shouted and he blinked a bit to find Jamie 'upside down' and the doctor staring at him in concern.

"What?" he asked.

Jamie sagged over in relief. "You weren't responding. And then you started hyperventilating," Jamie explained and Jareth nodded a bit.

Made sense.

His nightmares consisted entirely of that accident, after all. That usually meant that one would have a similar reaction in having to explain why one eye was permanently dilated. “The accident, what was it?” the doctor asked.

“A very bad one. Miracle anyone survived,” Jamie cut in and Jareth managed a grin at that one.

He liked to take credit, in part, for people surviving. The support system _had_ come back on, but too late to swerve out. Of course, then Jareth remembered the life toll and he winced, looking away from them both. “Ah. We’ve had a few around here like that,” the doctor added.

“No, you haven’t. Not like that one, at least. It was rather horrifying,” Jamie corrected softly and Jareth closed his eyes, even if it brought his worst memory to his eyelids to play out once more.

“The ribs will heal in time. Try to keep him still. He doesn’t have flail chest, which is good news,” the doctor stated.

“Very,” Jamie added softly.

“Just watch him, for the most part. Try to keep him still if nightmares come,” the doctor instructed.

“Thank you,” Jamie answered and Jareth heard the jail door shut, the bolt locking them in.

Jareth didn’t twitch as he felt Jamie sit next to him once the sound of the brig’s door locking them further into prison. “Jareth, have the nightmares come back?” he asked softly and Jareth winced.

While, yes, he had gotten aid, mentally, for surviving the accident, Jareth…hadn’t. He had bluffed his way through convincingly enough that he was released, Jamie so relieved that it had taken Jareth a week to reveal the truth.

Jareth had never been so injured before or since.

Similar injuries and the fear of falling, after seeing what their support systems looked like, was enough to bring the nightmares back with a vengeance.

“Jareth, if you don’t answer, I’ll have to assume the worst,” Jamie stated.

Jareth nodded and Jamie let out a sigh. “Okay, okay. On the bright side, I am a light sleeper. I’ll be up and able to wake you up quickly,” he stated and Jareth nodded again.

“Just try and rest, all right? I want you to still be here at the end of the month,” Jamie stated and Jareth smiled.

“I already promised Jamie,” Jareth murmured.

“I know. I just want to help you keep that promise,” Jamie responded.

Jareth tapped his thigh in response with his knuckles and settled in for an restless nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!!
> 
> GUESS WHAT I FOUND???
> 
> THE NOTEBOOK THAT HAS MY PLOT THINGS IN IT!!!!!!!

Jareth hissed as Jamie's fingers traced his rib cage. "Should we bind it after all?" Jamie asked and Jareth shook his head slowly, even as Jamie stood up to gently trace along his skull, Jareth wincing as Jamie touched the tender spot under all his hair.

He was always surprised no one had forced him to hack it off, but that might have been due to the fact that Her Majesty's Airship Fleet didn't want to pay any more attention to the pair of them then they had to. "Are you sure you are all right?" his Captain asked and Jareth gave him a smile.

Jamie frowned slightly at the smile and he reached up to gently tap his knuckles against Jareth's shoulder. "Don't give me that smile. That smile does—,” Jamie began to scold when the ship shuddered and rocked, sending them sprawling to the ground, Jareth letting out a soft cry of pain at the action.

Jamie shifted protectively around him, gently helping him to rest on the ground as the ship shuddered and Jareth gasped. Jamie tensed, even as Jareth gripped his shoulder. “Pirates,” he hissed as the next shake nearly sent Jamie crashing down onto Jareth’s broken torso.

* * *

Javert cursed as another shockwave shook their ship, even as he heard Erik screaming at the engineers before he just jumped down to go take care of the engine room himself. “Erik, don’t kill anyone!” Javert shouted before he turned to focus on getting the crew to aim toward the pirates that were trying to shake them apart.

A slow, dedicated, murder, something pirates would do constantly and often, if given half a chance. They could salvage any cargo from the remains and he continued to bark out orders to prevent that.

The landing to detangle the support systems around the weapons’ system had resulted in sacrificing some of their fine steering and speed for it. Erik had snarled and hissed the entire time about it, but without any of the needed parts, and Erik disliking jury-rigging unless he had to, Javert had let it slide.

He was regretting that now.

Another shockwave hit their ship, sending him stumbling against a railing, just barely managing to grab the cabin boy, Gavroche, in a way that would keep him from tipping over the side. He wrapped a secure hand around his shoulder and then shoved him towards the stairs. “Get below! Help the gunners!” Javert ordered and he watched Gavroche to make sure he didn’t fall or get harmed on deck, even as he continued to shout orders, gripping onto the rigging to keep from falling overboard.

Another hit and he probably would have wrenched his arm out of his socket if Erik hadn’t suddenly appeared, as he was wont to do, and keep him onboard. “I can’t jury-rig something to up our speed and steering. We need the fine-tuning to match the speed,” Erik hissed lowly and both cursed as another shockwave hit the ship, causing it to shudder.

“Why not?” Javert demanded as the crew took over without having Javert shout more orders.

It was obvious that they would not be able to fight, not without fear of tearing their own ship apart with one too many shots, however many that might be, meaning that they would have to make a strategic retreat. It probably rubbed the entirety of the crew the wrong way.

Javert knew it did so with him.

It wasn’t in his nature to retreat and the fact he had to was something that made him resist the urge to curse again. “There’s no one under my command that has the intelligence to do it without my riding them about it! And to match speed with, merde, steering, I’ll need someone to work simultaneously with me,” Erik explained and both grunted as another shockwave hit the ship.

“We’re going to have to abandon ship,” Erik stated, even as Javert shook his head.

“We can’t do that. The cloaking device; if pirates get their hands on it, they’ll kill an untold number of people,” Javert argued as the pair stepped away from the railing, Javert pausing in his argument with Erik to shout out new orders.

“Well, what am I supposed to do, grow a second pair of hands?” Erik snarled.

“No. Find someone with a brain equal to yours,” Javert answered and Erik was about to argue when he stopped, his eyes widening.

“No,” Erik hissed.

* * *

“I am telling you now I am against this,” Erik stated lowly in French as he and Javert stood outside the cell where the two English officers were being held, the Captain keeping the Engineer from moving too much.

“Against what?” the English Captain questioned in English as another shockwave force him to lock his arm to keep from crashing onto the Engineer, who let out a hiss of pain anyway.

“Jury-rigging. He needs to jury-rig a system. I’m the only one who can help,” the Engineer stated, also in English, and Erik glowered at him, along with the English Captain.

“Why do you think that?” he demanded in English, Javert remaining silent.

“You saw how fast this ship was when they came after us before. We haven’t escaped because we can’t. Probably from undoing the damage that mix of support systems and weapon systems,” the Engineer explained and let out another hiss of pain as the ship shook again.

The Captain braced himself a bit more and glared down at Jareth. “Don’t you dare!” he hissed as the Engineer began to shift.

“I’ve got to help,” Jareth hissed a bit, even as another shockwave hit the ship.

“They’re getting more persistent,” Javert stated and Erik glared at him, knowing it was entirely his Captain’s fault that they were asking their _English prisoners_ for help.

“Jareth, no!” the English Captain snapped as he moved, sitting up, in time for another shake to send him into the cot.

He groaned slightly and then he was moving to his feet, slowly, in obvious pain as he did so. “What reassurance do we have that you won’t just drop us out of the sky?” Erik demanded.

The Engineer paled and shook his head, even as he pressed his arm to his ribcage. “I would never do that. I’d swear on my honor as an Engineer of Her Majesty’s Aerial Fleet, but I really couldn’t care less about that, so…I swear on Jamie, that I will not do that,” the Engineer responded with false cheerfulness.

Erik scowled and nearly yelled at Javert when he began to unlock the cell’s door. “I know you won’t harm your Captain. You dropped faster than a ship with all the support systems cut off at once when we had him, so I’ll hold you to saving my First Mate, my crew, and myself on the fact you’ll want to save your Captain,” Javert stated as he opened the door, pointing a blade at the English Captain.

The Engineer had become paler. “That is what I said. Alright, Engineer Erik, let’s go jury-rig the propulsion and steering systems,” Jareth stated and Erik bared his teeth at the irritating Englishman before he grabbed him by his jacket’s lapel and hauled him towards the steps, ignoring the soft sounds of pain that escaped the lithe man’s throat.

They had a job to do and Erik was in no mood to take it easy on anyone over it.

Besides, it would insure that he didn’t take another hit to the ribs when the ship shook and groaned around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how long this will be. It will probably be abrupt.


End file.
